Lullaby
by hardyfreak0912
Summary: AU to the episode "On My Way". Instead of ignoring all of Karofsky's calls, Kurt answers one. he finds out that Karofsky has thought about committing suicide and goes to comfort him. Rated T for one swear word.


A/N: Ok, so this is my first fic that I've actually posted, and reviews would be nicely appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters mentioned in this fic. If I did, Kurt would be have to choose between Blaine, Sebastian and Sam.

Lullaby

It had been 3 days since Sugar's Valentine's day party at Breadstix.

It had also been 3 days since Karofsky had confessed that he was in love with Kurt.

By Tuesday, Karofsky had called Kurt at least 4 times, and Kurt had ignored each one, but Kurt was starting to feel guilty. He understood what Karofsky was feeling, because the same had happened between him and Blaine, back when Blaine was sure he was in love with that GAP guy,

So, the next time Karofsky called, he answered.

"Hello?" There was silence on the other end. "Hello? Karofsky?"

"Y-yeah. Kurt? Yeah, I'm here."

"Are you ok? You didn't answer before." Kurt asked.

"No – uh, I mean yeah I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting you to answer." Karofsky stammered.

"Oh. Ok, then. What's wrong? Why did you call?" Kurt was curious. When he had given Karofsky his number at Scandal's, when that meerkat-faced jerk Sebastian had basically challenged him to accept, and he, foolishly, had, he didn't really expect to hear from him often. Or at all, really.

"It's nothing, really. I just – I wanted to talk to you about something, but it's – it's stupid. Never mind. I'll let you go and –"

"Dave?" Kurt interrupted.

"Y-yeah?"

"You're not acting like you. Is this about bullying? I've seen a couple of the comments on Facebook, but there were only a couple. I thought, maybe it was that jerk from Breadstix, trying to start something with you, but, is there something more going on? Did he out you?"

"What?! No!..." Dave exclaimed, getting defensive.

""Dave, please. Tell me the truth." Kurt pleaded. If Karofsky was outed before he was ready, it could end really badly, if no one was there to help him. And Kurt was damn sure he wasn't going to let Dave deal with that alone.

"… Yeah, ok? Monday was ok, until football practice. The guys just started staring at me as I walked by, and I was kind of confused, but as soon as I got to my locker, I saw that somebody had written 'FAG' across it. Things just went downhill from there. The bullying, the names. Everyday has just been torture. And it's Wednesday! It hasn't even been a week and I've thought about killing myself. I don't understand how you could put up with this, day in and day out, for years. You are so strong, Kurt, and I never realized just how strong until I found out how weak I am, myself."

Kurt didn't think Karofsky caught it, but Kurt had. Karofsky had thought about committing suicide.

Well, shit. That wasn't ok. Kurt couldn't let that happen, not to someone he kind of considered a friend now that all their issues were behind them.

"Dave, where are you?" Kurt asked, while packing his things into his bag. A conversation like this couldn't be had over the phone, and especially not where half of it would be overheard in the Lima Bean, which was frequented by, not only criminal chipmunk, Sebastian Smythe, but many McKinley students, as well. Any of who, could use this information to their advantage. Well, not really Smythe, seeing as how he already knew Karofsky was gay, but whatever.

"Home, why?"

"I'll be there in 10." And with that the call was ended, and Kurt Hummel stalked out of the Lima Bean with a purpose.

True to his word, 10 minutes later, Kurt stood on David Karofsky's porch. Knocking on his front door.

Kurt never thought, before this moment, that he would ever be anywhere near Karofsky's bedroom, but there they were, trying to make themselves comfortable in the awkwardness that had descended over them, while settling themselves on Karofsky's bed. Finally, Kurt broke the silence.

"I don't know if you realized, Dave, but when you were explaining what happened at school, you said something that really concerned me."

"I did?"

Kurt nodded and gave Karofsky a look that portrayed just how worried he had become on the short drive over.

"I want you to feel like you can tell me anything, Dave, because I won't ever judge you. I'll have opinions, and there may be sarcasm involved, but you are my _friend_, Dave, and I care about you."

"What does this have to do with what I said earlier?"

"You said that, over the past few days, you've thought about killing yourself. I came here, because I care about you, and I don't want you to resort to something like that just because of what some pathetic bullies did."

Karofsky, as much as he would deny it later, started crying.

"I-I just don't know what to do!" He cried out, tears falling.

"That's why I'm here, Dave," Kurt said, moving to embrace the bigger boy. Karofsky nestled his head on Kurt's shoulder, his tears being trapped within the fabric of Kurt's shirt, while his hands gripped the front of the shirt in their grasp.

Kurt let one hand hold Karofsky's head where it rested, supporting it, while the other rubbed soothing circles on Karofsky's back.

They sat that way for a while, Karofsky sobbing into Kurt's shirt, and Kurt comforting him. His whispered words and promises to be there for Karofsky didn't seem to be helping as much as he'd hoped, so he switched tactics.

When he was younger, his mother would sing to him when he was upset. He didn't know if the same concept would work on Karofsky, but it was worth a shot.

He rifled through his mind for a song that could help him in this situation, and came up with the perfect one. While it wasn't his normal song style, or in his natural vocal range, he knew it would help, even if all the lyrics didn't exactly fit their situation.

So he started to sing.

" 'Well, I know the feeling  
Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge  
And there ain't no healing  
From cutting yourself with the jagged edge  
I'm telling you that, it's never that bad  
Take it from someone who's been where you're at  
Laid out on the floor  
And you're not sure you can take this anymore

So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby

Please let me take you  
Out of the darkness and into the light  
'Cause I have faith in you  
That you're gonna make it through another night  
Stop thinking about the easy way out  
There's no need to go and blow the candle out  
Because you're not done  
You're far too young  
And the best is yet to come

So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby

Well, everybody's hit the bottom  
Everybody's been forgotten  
When everybody's tired of being alone  
Yeah, everybody's been abandoned  
And left a little empty handed  
So if you're out there barely hanging on...

Just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby…'"

Karofsky had stopped crying and moved out of the embrace during the song. He was looking at Kurt with awe and longing. And something else. He had thought Karofsky just had a crush on him, that he would get over and move on, but the look of pure love Karofsky showed proved him wrong. But even if Karofsky did love him, Kurt was in love with Blaine and they were very happy together.

"That was amazing, Kurt. You really are a fantastic singer,"

Kurt smiled and thanked him.

"Do you feel a little better now?"

"Yeah, I do. Thanks, Kurt."

"It was no problem. And, Dave?"

"Hm?" Karofsky hummed.

"Promise me that, whenever you get too overwhelmed with all of this, or if you ever think about killing yourself again, that you'll call me?" Kurt asked.

"I promise, Kurt."


End file.
